Juego de dos
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Un cierto cosquilleo sintió en su mano izquierda, lo tenía algo inquieto. Con disimulo giro un poco su cabeza, fue ahí cuando se percató que las hebras de una cabellera larga y sedosa invadían su mano.


**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

* * *

**JUEGO DE DOS**

Un cierto cosquilleo sintió en su mano izquierda, lo tenía algo inquieto. Con disimulo giro un poco su cabeza solo para darse cuenta de quien tenía a su lado.

Fue cuando se percató que las hebras de una cabellera larga y sedosa invadían su mano.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Con un movimiento torpe intento alejar su mano de tan brillante cabellera, pero el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento lo paralizo provocando que su mano temblara y se deslizara solo dos centímetros; el movimiento de esas hebras deslizarse sobre su piel provoco una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos e intento convencerse a si mismo de que solo era un sueño.

Aun así, no le sirvió de nada, ya que, al abrir sus ojos un impulso involuntario lo obligo a ver cierta persona que trataba de evitar todos los días, la cual siempre por cualquier motivo se encontraba todas las mañanas en ese mismo local.

Su timidez siempre lo obligaba a girar y encerrarse en su propia burbuja cada vez que la campanilla resonaba al abrirse la puerta del negocio y seguido de tal sonoro campaneo se lograba escuchar un taconeo elegante, el cual él lograba identificar a quien pertenecían dichosos pasos.

Volviendo a la realidad, lo que en esos momentos observo lo dejo más que paralizado (si es que aún se pudiera) Sus pupilas se dilataron, ¡Jamás! en su estancia matutina en esa cafetería la había visto a los ojos. Esos orbes que se encontraban fríos, inexpresivos, sin sentimiento alguno.

Como si estuviera hipnotizado se quedó observándola. El tiempo para el se había detenido, solo observaba como daba sorbos a su taza de café humeante, cuidando de no ensuciar su impecable blusa blanca, que era solo parte del conjunto de un traje caro y elegante; el cual para el ese traje significaba un trabajo donde el aburrimiento era total y te presionaban hasta exprimirte.

Ella se veía tan tranquila, como si en ese momento fuera su hora de relajación; cada sorbo que daba lo deleitaba como si fuese el café más caro y exquisito de toda una ciudad, lo cual en parte era cierto. Bien así, el pequeño pueblo podría estar lleno de cafeterías en cada esquina, y aun así la gente seguiría llegando a ese local como moscas a la miel.

Observo como aquella mujer dejo su taza vacía en la barra y giro un poco para enfrentarlo cara a cara, vio como parpadeo con sensualidad y su vista se fijó en la suya como si lo estuviera cortejando, también observo como articulo un pequeño puchero.

El creía que su corazón estaría a punto de estallar de la emoción, pero como siempre estaba equivocado; el rostro de la mujer que tanto lo alteraba se burló por lo bajo y al volverlo a enfrentar para verle a la cara, mostro una sonrisa socarrona, y hablo en un tono casi inaudible para las otras personas.

\- Creo que me estas tomando el pelo.

Fue cuando se percató que su mano izquierda seguía estando cubierta por tan singular cabellera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, retiro su mano con un movimiento brusco. - Tus expresiones me causan gracia- Volvió a hablar. Él ante tal nerviosismo, se levantó del banquillo precipitadamente provocando un ligero temblor en la barra, lo cual fue suficiente para derramar su taza de café.

No le importo el desastre que hizo, lo que en ese momento le importaba era salir y alejarse de la presencia de aquella mujer cuya sonrisa socarrona lo dejo alterado.

En el interior de la cafetería la mujer se reía internamente, siempre disfrutaba alterar los nervios de aquel hombre de aspecto caucásico. Él podría estar con el pensamiento perdido en otra dimensión y su sola presencia lograba sacarlo de ahí.

Para ella fue una diversión, le quitaba el estrés de tantas horas de trabajo que ni el sueño ni los tés le quitaban. Sin duda alguna el mejor juego para ella.

Observo como una empleado a regañadientes se acercó para limpiar el desastre que causo aquel hombre. Y rio aún más internamente, ¿en verdad le parecía tan gracioso? No podía sacarse de la mente aquella cara con expresión asustadiza combinada de nerviosismo.

Fue entonces cuando capto que lo único que hacía era pensar en él; Podía haber un espectáculo de lo más gracioso y ella seguiría con una expresión apática.

Él era el único que alegraba su día, a su modo claro está. Comenzó a torturarse, que tenía ese hombre que no dejaba de pensar en él, recordaba las veces que se iba a dormir tras una larga jornada y el solo recordar su rostro la tranquilizaba y esperaba ansiosamente que llegara el día de mañana solo para observar nuevamente a esa persona.

_'¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?'_ Con pereza soltó un largo suspiro, se recargo en sus manos para estar más cómoda ya que no sentía la presencia del empleado refunfuñando; por pura curiosidad, abrió sus ojos solo para ver que si el empleado se había ido; para su tranquilidad ya se habia retirado, dejando como evidencia de su trabajo completo al final cada limpieza, un agradable aroma a limón que emanaba del piso.

Ignorando de nuevo lo que estaba a su alrededor, trato de relajarse; comenzó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente para meditar tan siquiera unos minutos antes de ir a trabajar y comenzar su tortura diaria.

Su concentración fue interrumpida tras el rechinido de un banquillo, gruño con cierto disimulo, otra vez el rechinido se escuchó pero esta vez el sonido se acercaba a ella como si lo estuvieran haciendo intencionalmente solo para molestarla.

Exasperada giro un poco su cabeza y su sorpresa fue grande al saber que el causante de molesto ruido era nada más y nada menos el hombre de quien se burló hace poco.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando el hombre se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella. En ese momento los papeles se habían invertido, solo que en él no fue necesario decir ni una palabra.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse con el peligro de que aquel sonrojo continuara hasta sus orejas. Pero lo peor para ella fue cuando el hombre arqueo su ceja con cierto brillo de perversión reflejado en sus ojos.

Sintió desfallecer en ese momento. Si antes sintió algo de preocupación por él, ahora se retractaba de todo aquello.

\- Ni creas que eres la única en disfrutar aquellas expresiones. Esto es juego de dos- y sin mas tiempo de hacerla reaccionar se vio a si misma siendo el centro de atención de todos los clientes.

Una ira repentina en ella se elevó por lo alto e intento gritarle a aquel hombre que se atrevio burlarse de ella. Pero fue demasiado tarde, lo último que vio frente a sus ojos fue la silueta de ese hombre de pelo negro alejarse campantemente y salir del local dejando a una mujer pelirroja perpleja.

Veremos quien se burla de quien mañana- Susurro a lo bajo mientras aún seguía siendo el centro de atención.

* * *

**A/T:** Es corto pero aun así lo dejare tal y como lo acabaron de leer.

¿A qué se debió el repentino cambio de actitud por parte de Butch? Lo dejare a su criterio.

Ok, esto es todo.

Espero que este One-shot haya sido de su agrado.

Bye...


End file.
